A Family matter
by Yut Taha Aki
Summary: Hermione Carter Barns the granddaughter of Bucky Barns and Peggy Carter is scared. She has been hurt by so many people that just used her. So when the Potential party who is one Steve Rogers finds out who her grandparents are he freaks out not knowing the effect it has on her life. So after a stern talking too Steve and Hermione can be together at anytime. (No civil war)
1. Begin

-Steve Rogers Point Of View-

I was walking down a street in New York one sunny day it was the beginning of summer when I bumped into her. She had had light brown hair that was almost blonde that was cut at her shoulders and it was styled so half of it was in a bun and the other half was down and she had chocolate brown eyes with blue flecks that almost overpower the brown. I couldn't look away even if I wanted too.

"Hi I'm Steve Rogers." I finally said

"Hi Steve I'm Mia Barns." She said

We continued to have our staring contest for a couple more seconds.

"I know this may sound strange or stupid but, will you go out on a date with me?" I asked

"Sure." Mia said

She quickly wrote down her phone number and where to pick her up on a piece of paper. Mia handed me the paper with a smile.

"Call me with the details Steve." She said

Then she walked away. I let my gaze follow her till she rounded the corner. Something in my head told me that I met her before. She seemly reminded me of Bucky.

"Oh, speak of the devil and the devil shall appear." I said as Bucky walked up

"HAHA very funny." He said with a smile

"Then why are you smiling?" I asked with a laugh

"I don't know I just can't stop." He said

"I just met a girl that reminds me of you in some kind of way." I said

"Oh, Let me guess. She was a couple inches shorter than me standing at 5'7" with blue and brown eyes and brown hair that's so light it's almost blonde and it was cut at the shoulder and half of her hair is up in a bun." Bucky said

"Yeah. How did you know that?" I asked

"Steve, Mia is my granddaughter. Peggy and I never told you this but by the time I was captured by HYDRA and you were frozen in the ice. Me and Peggy were expecting a child. It turned out to be a boy and Peggy gave him my last name. We'd agree that if it was a girl she got her name but if it was a boy he got my name. So James Buchanan Barns the second was born." Bucky said

I was in shock. I thought Peggy and me had a thing back then. But nope she had to go after my best friend instead. He got her pregnant too. I guess he did take all the stupid. I should feel betrayed by them but I can't. I'm seriously going to be visiting Peggy tomorrow. I'm going to have some choice words with her.

-Bucky Barns Point Of View-

After I told Steve about me and Peggy he went into shock. I'm guessing that he is planning to go and visit Peggy of all people tomorrow. Then he walked off to god knows where. With a Sigh I walked down the street towards home. I couldn't believe it. I might have lost my best friend. When I walked into the apartment I saw Mia.

"Mia what's wrong?" I asked

"I don't know. I'm scared." Mia said

I walked over to her and pulled her in a big bear hug. I knew what she's been through. As I'm hugging her she starts to cry.

"Now What are you scared of?" I ask

"Relationships. I got asked out today." She said

"Yeah I heard about that. Steve is my friend Mia. After you walked away he told me everything." I said

"Really?" She asked

"Yes. But I think he got shocked from what I said after that." I said

Then I thought of something. My smile grew till it reached my ears. My idea could snap her out of her funk.

"Sweetheart Remember when you first met me?" I asked

"Yeah I remember capturing you then working on your mind so you wouldn't be the winter soldier anymore. Then when you were completely healed you knew who I was." Mia said

"And you fixed my brain because?" I ask

"Because I'm the best damn magical shrink on the planet ever." She said

"Damn right." I said

-Peggy Carter's Point Of View-

I was heading over to Mia and Bucky's apartment in Queens. Bucky sent me a message saying that she's freaked out. Then there was a knock at my door. I opened it to see Steve on the other side looking confused.

"I don't really have time for this Steve." I said as I turned and walked to the table

"Then where are you going?" He asked

And before I could answer him there was a pop in the room. I turned to see my son standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I want to see my daughter mother." He said

"Well I cant let you. You said to her with me as a witness that you never want anything to do with her again. You agreed with the ministry about Voldemort and didn't want to believe her and Harry. You disowned her. Your father is over there right now calming her down because she is scared of something." I said

He looked horrified out of his wits. I couldn't stand him.

"I only wanted the best for her." He said

"You weren't doing what was best for her. Right now there all she has by her side 24/7 is your father." I said

Then he disappeared out of the room. I turned back to Steve.

"Now I really don't have time for you." I said

I grabbed my purse and apperated to Mia's apartment. When I get there I see Mia and Bucky sleep on the couch. I smile thinking that Mia still has hope in this world.

-Mia Barns Point Of View-

I woke up with a stretch. Smelling food and coffee made my feet move to the kitchen. I saw grandma cooking breakfast.

"Nana?" I asked

"Hey baby how you feeling?"

She asked

She walked over to me and hugged me tightly.

"I don't know Nana. I'm scared about getting into another relationship." I told her

"It will be okay baby." Nana said


	2. Sorry sweets

-Peggy Carter's Point Of View-

"What do you mean?" Steve asked

"I mean you were the one who had a crush on me. It's always been me and Bucky From the beginning." I said

"I don't get it." He said

"My parents had an agreement with Bucky's parents that I would marry him. It wasn't about ranks or anything. It happened when we were young. It was just an old family tradition that I ended because I never wanted anything like that for my son or grandchildren." I explained

"Why did you never tell me this?" He asked

"Because I knew you would freak out and blame someone or something on why you never got me in the first place." I say

I looked at him with sadness in my eyes. I really wanted him to accept that I was with Bucky and not him.

"Steve I'm sorry." I tell him

"It's okay Peggy. I get it." He tells me

Then he got up and left. And my guess he was going to think it over. I really hope my talk with Steve possibly really helped in the long run.

-Mia Barns Point Of View-

I sat here on my couch next to my grandfather watching Criminal minds on the tv. It's been 24 hours since Steve asked me out and he hasn't called me yet and I'm getting worried. I started to think he was backing out of it. But I remembered that granddad said he was shocked to hear about my grandparents. So like I said I was sitting here but I wasn't really paying attention to the screen in front of me. Instead I was thinking of when I got my grandfather and helped him with his memories.

Flashback*

Me and James were flying over the DC area on our brooms in search of our missing grandfather. I know he's alive but James thought otherwise. We look over some apartment buildings then we see him. He shoots three bullets into a window at a man we or I know as Nick Fury my sort of boss. When he starts to walk to the edge of the building he dropped his guard a little giving us our chance to grab him and take him to the safe house. But Captain America aka Steve Rogers runs out throwing his shield at him but granddaddy grabs it effortlessly and throws it back to Steve. As soon as I notified Natasha and Clint of this, me and James chase after the two. I mentally thank god I have a fast broom or otherwise I would have lost them. And as soon as Steve doesn't really see granddaddy anymore me and James grab him. And when Steve comes back into the open he see's me. We lock eyes for a moment before I disappeared from the scene.

End Of Flashback*

That day has haunted me for a long time. I never thought I would see Steve again after that. I also thought back to when I was helping at the VA hospital earlier that year for the veterans that have PTSD as a psychologist or what they liked to call a shrink but also relating to them because of my own demons from the war and thinking 'I can do this all day' and 'I'm with you till the end of the line' when I saw a flash of blonde hair on a man who looked to have a muscular frame from what I saw through his shirt. When I was thinking that all I could think of where was my long lost grandfather in all this.

I remember talking to Clint and Natasha about the winter soldier later that day. They described him to be a couple of inches taller then me and having chocolate brown hair and they said from what they could tell he had green blue eyes. A barn family trait.

I told nana this and she said that was my grandfather. Because she always described him to be a couple of inches taller then me and having chocolate brown hair and from what she said and what she remembers he had green blue eyes. Then when I met him I finally believed it.

Then I hear a noise that sounds like an old phone and I realize it's my phone ringing. I picked it up to see Steve's number that I stole from granddad's phone. I didn't know what to do. I looked over to granddad and he gave me a nod indicating that I should answer it.

"Hello." I say

"Hello Mia. Sorry if I worried you. I was just shocked of the news of your grandparents that I freaked out. But after your grandmother talked to me a couple of hours ago and it finally started to sink in." Steve said

"Why was it hard for you too accept it?" I asked

I looked at granddad with a worried look.

"Because your grandfather is my best friend and I thought me and your grandmother had a thing back then. But she chose your grandfather. And I'm accepting that now." Steve said

I could tell he was disappointed in Nana's choices in men. I knew he would have liked to be with Nana. I took a deep breath and thought over the stories I was told. The times where Nana had that dreamy look in her eyes.

"So I was wondering if I could possibly take you to an Italian place later for that date?" He asked worriedly

-Bucky Barns Point Of View-

Mia's phone stayed to ring. I still don't know why she put the ringer as an old fashioned phone. But once she answered she had the phon on speaker so I heard the whole thing.

"Hello." Mia say

"Hello Mia. Sorry if I worried you. I was just shocked of the news of your grandparents that I freaked out. But after your grandmother talked to me a couple of hours ago and it finally started to sink in." Steve said

"Why was it hard for you too accept it?" Mia asked

She looked at me with a worried look.

"Because your grandfather is my best friend and I thought me and your grandmother had a thing back then. But she chose your grandfather. And I'm accepting that now." Steve said

He sounded disappointed in Peggy's choices in men. HA. Yeah right.

"So I was wondering if I could possibly take you to an Italian place later for that date?" He asked worriedly

As I listened to my granddaughter talk to my best friend I got this weird feeling in my gut. It was like when Steve first got introduced to James last year back when HYDRA needed to be taken back down by Steve. AGAIN. But the feeling wasn't there was danger coming it was the feeling that I was going to need to make sure Mia was alright after the date tonight.

-Steve Rogers Point Of View-

"So I was wondering if I could possibly take you to an Italian place later for that date?" I asked worriedly

"Sure. That sounds lovely." Mia said

I knew she'd been raised by Peggy because of the way she talked. Mia sounded American with only a hint of British.

"I'll pick you up at 7pm." I say

"Sounds good." She replies

Then she hangs up. I wondered if she went to go get ready because I know girls take longer.


	3. 2014 Flashback

-James Barns Point Of View-

I was sitting in my Brooklyn apartment after I got home from work. When granddad sent me a note. It said that Steve asked out Mia and they were going to a Italian restaurant tonight. Then a thought came into my brain.

I'm going to tell you the story of how I met Captain Steve Rogers the day after I got my grandfather from Washington DC to my apartment in Brooklyn, New York.

It all started back in 2014. And I wanted to kill Alexander pierce for being apart of HYDRA and doing illegal things while having his job. I wanted to do something right since the end of the wizarding war. And I thought being in the military would do that for me. And even though I got less bored I wanted to do something more.

Flashback*

I stormed into secretary Alexander Pierce's office which was Nicks old office in S.H.E.I.L.D HQ. I knew he worked with HYDRA. I knew he sent granddad after Nick when he was in the Captain's apartment. And after looking at granddad's memories I knew I had to do something to stop their plans.

I burst into the office with so much anger and force that I really didn't care for anything else in the room or the door.

"Sargent Barns what are you doing here? Why are you here? How did you get in?" He asked worried panic as I entered the room

I noticed Captain Rogers here as well. I thought it was good. He should here this. He should know what's going on in here. He should know it's all Alexander's fault. And I want him to help me stop Alexander.

"I need to talk to you Alexander about HYDRA and granddad." I say

His eyes grow larger almost like the saucers that Nana uses for her tea or the tea parties the she and Mia had when I was younger. He looks a little frightened. Good. He should be scared of me.

"I-I d-don't k-know w-what y-you a-are t-talking a-about S-Sargent." He said with a stutter

"I know you use granddad to try and kill Nick. I know he is the winter soldier. And don't even try and deny it Alexander. I can get the truth and the real truth out of you one way or another. Because I have ties in several different countries including England, Ireland, Russia and here." I tell him angrily

I noticed that my voice was rising with my anger.

"Fine. You win. But how did you find out?" He asked with a huff

"Mia is healing his mind right now under Nick Fury's watchful eye. So I happen to see his memories as they came out." I say

The I turned to Captain Rogers and look him in the eye.

"Sargent James Barns the third sir." I said as I stuck my hand out

"Captain Steve Rogers." He said shaking my hand

"Now Captain I think that you have a mission to go on?" I ask

"I do. Why?" He asked

"Promotion to come along?" I ask

"Promotion granted." He said looking pleased

I love it when I pull ranks on higher ranking officers. We both leave the office. On the way to the hospital vending machine he explained what we are doing. Once at the machine Steve and I noticed that what we came here for was missing. Then Nat shows up. Steve not trusting her fully pushed her into an alcove nearby.

"Where is it?" He demands

"Safe." She says

"Do better." Steve says

"Where did you get it?" She asked

"Why would I tell you?" Steve asked

"Fury gave it to you. Why?." Tasha said surprised

"What's on it?" Steve demanded

"I don't know." She says

"Stop lying." Steve says

"I only act like I know everything Rogers." Nat said

"I bet you knew Fury hired the pirates didn't you?" Steve asked

"Well it makes sense. The ship was dirty. Fury needed a way in. So do you." She said

"I'm not going to ask you again." Steve said

"I know who killed Fury." She said

"Fury is not dead Nat. He is all patched up and with Mia fixing granddad. In MY apartment in Brooklyn." I say

"Damn you Brooklyn boys. Then how I did I get this scare five years ago that made me say bye bye to Bikinis?" She asked

"It's HYDRA's fault because Granddad was brainwashed by HYDRA. They used a painful thing to wipe his memories of everything and put triggers and code words in his mind to do their bidding. They made him into a mindless fight killing machine for the people they didn't like." I tell her

Her eyes widened when I said this.

"Why did you say 'Damn you Brooklyn boys'?" Steve asked

"Him." Tasha said pointing to me

"I was born and raised in Brooklyn and now that's where I live on my own." I say

"Oh, gotcha." Steve said. Soon we leave the hospital changed our clothes and went to the mall for the apple store.

"Rule number one about being on the run is don't run. Walk." Tasha said

"If I run in these they may fall off my feet before we reach the store." Steve said

"Also you should never leave a trail." I say

"You sound like you have experience in this type of thing." Steve said

"It was before I joined the military. Me, Mia and our friend Harry Potter went on the run to find cursed objects. And the weird thing was it was war time also." I said

Once we reach the store we start.

"The drive has a level 6 homing program so as soon as we boot up shield will know where we are." Tasha said

"How much time do we have?" Steve asked

"Uh. 9 minuets from now." Tasha said plugging in the drive

She started to type as me and Steve were looking over our shoulders.

"Fury's right about that ship. Someone is trying to hide something. This drive is protected by some sort of AI. It keeps rewriting itself to counter my commands." Tasha said

"Can you override it?" Steve asked

"The person who designed this is slightly smarter than me. Slightly." Tasha said

I was getting worried. They were getting closer. I could feel it

"I'm going to run a tracer. This is a program shield designed to track hostile malware. So if we can't read the file we can find where it came from." Tasha said

"Can I help you guys with anything?" An employee asked

"No my brother and boyfriend are helping me find a vacation spot for my father." Tasha lies

Me and Steve decided just to roll with it.

"Yep our Dad is super lazy." Steve said

There I always end up being the boyfriend when I'm with Natasha an these type of things.

"Good. Where are you three thinking of shipping him off too?" He asked trying to have a look

"New Jersey." Steve said moving in front of the screen

Then the employee paused.

"I have the same pare of glasses." He said

"Wow you could be twins." Tasha said unimpressed

"Yeah right. Specimen." He said

Then he backs up.

"If you need help I'm Aaron." He said

"You said 9 minuets come on." Steve said once the employee was out of earshot

"Shh. Relax. Got it." Tasha said

Then the screen showed Wheaton, New Jersey and Steve looked closer to it.

"You know it?" She asked

"I used to. Let's go." He said then ejecting the drive

Once we exit the store we noticed the team was already here and ready.

"Standard tag team. Two behind two across and two coming straight at us. If they engage let's split and meet at the metro." Steve said

"Shh. James put your arm around me and laugh." Tasha said

I quickly turn Steves glasses into shades before I comply with her because we did this before. Once we pass them we went to the escalator. There we saw Ramlow coming up.

"James kiss me. The PDA will throw him off." She said

I again comply with her because we did this so many times. Then once we pass Ramlow we stop kissing.

"How do you two do it?" Steve asked

"We done this type of thing together loads of times." I said

When we were out of the mall we took a crew cab truck and drive to Wheaton, New Jersey. Natasha in the back me in the passenger seat and Steve was driving.

"Where did captain America learn to steal a car?" Natasha asked

"Nazi Germany. And it's borrowing." Steve said

"You know I could have gotten us there in like two seconds flat." I said

"You, James, need to save your energy for an emergency." Tasha said

"Yep Yep I got it." I said

"Are you jealous that I kissed James and not you?" Tasha asked

"Nope. I am just waiting for the right person." Steve asked

"Are you now?" Tasha asked

"Yep it's just hard to find a person with Shared life experiences." Steve said

"I could hook you up with my sister Cap." I said

"Why would you do that?" Steve asked

"Steve. She's been through a war and countless other battles. She also has to deal with technology and stuff like that because she's been away from it too long. She would know what you are going through." I said

We reach the base and it looks like Steve is starting to have Flashbacks from when he was here pre-serum. We start to look around and Steve sees something. It was an ammo storage unit type of thing close to the Barricks. When we walk towards it Steve explained how it's not supposed to be there in the first place.

When we entered we see what looks like the start of an old fashioned company. There's desks and litter everywhere. Then we see one of Nana's old photos and that one I quickly take down and put into my bag and then we see what looks like Howard Stark.

"This is where shield started." Steve said

We walk around more and Steve finds an elevator behind a bookshelf. We take it down to where the data point was located.

"This is the data point. This technology is ancient." Tasha said

We see a plug in for the hard drive. Tasha plugs it in then we see a yes or no question on the screen.

"Y-E-S. Wanna play a game?" Tasha says

Steve looks a little confused till he realized it's from a movie.

"Its from a-" Tasha said

"I know just do it." Steve interrupts

"Rogers, Steven Grant born 1918"

Then moves to me.

"Barns, James Buchanan the third born 1976."

Then moved to Tasha.

"Potter-Romanov, Natalia Alianovna Born 1980."

"It's some type of creepy recording." Tasha said

"I'm not a recording fraulein. I may not be the man I was when the captain took me prisoner in 1945 but I am." He said

"You know this thing?" Tasha asked

"Arnim Zola was a German scientist working for the red skull. He's been dead for years." Steve said

"First correction I am Swiss. Second, look around you. I've never been more alive. In 1972 I revived a terminal diagnosis. Science couldn't save my body. My mind however was worth saving on 200,000 feet of databanks. You are standing in my brain." Zola said

"How did you get here?" Steve asked

"Invited." Zola said

"Operation paperclip after world war 2 shield recruited German scientists with strategic value." I said

"They thought I could help their cause. I also helped my own." Zola said

"HYDRA died with the red skull." Steve said

"Cut off one head. Two more shall take its place." Zola said

"Prove it." Steve demanded

"Accessing archive. HYDRA was founded on the belief that humanity could not be trusted with its own freedom. What we did not realize was if you try to take that freedom they resist. The war taught us much. Humanity needed to surrender it's freedom willingly. After the war shield was founded and I was recruited. The new HYDRA grew. A beautiful parasite inside shield. For 70 years HYDRA has been secretly feeding crisis, reaping war and when history did not corporate, history was changed." Zola said

"That's impossible shield would have stopped you." Tasha said

"Accidents will happen. HYDRA created a world so chaotic that humanity is finally ready to sacrifice its freedom to gain its security. Once the purification process is complete HYDRA's new world order will arise. We won Captain. Your death amounts to the same as your life. A zero sum." Zola said

Then Steve punched the screen.

"As I was saying…" Zola said

"What's on this thing?" Steve demands

"Project insight needs insight so I wrote an algorithm." Zola said

"What type of algorithm? What does it do?" Tasha questions

"The answer to your question is fascinating. Unfortunately you shall be too dead to hear it." Zola said

Then the elevator closed me and Steve tried to keep it open.

"Boys we have a boggy." Tasha said

"Who fired it?" I asked

"Shield." Tasha said

"Captain, Sargent I'm afraid I've been stalling." Zola said

Because of my quick thinking from the war I quickly grabbed Steve and Tasha and apperated to the DC suburbs. Then Steve noticed that we were near his friends house. We walked there. I looked down at my watch to see it's 8:30 at night. We knock at the door and the door opens.

"We need somewhere to lie low for the time being." Steve said

"Please let us in, everyone is trying to kill us." Tasha said

"Not everyone." He said

He ushered us in quickly.

"Sam this is Natasha Romanov and James Barns. Guys this is Sam Wilson." Steve said

Once greeted we go to sleep because we are all tired. Once I wake up I walk to the room where Steve and Tasha are staying in. I sat next to Tasha while Steve was in the bathroom.

"Are you alright?" Steve asked

"Yeah" Tasha said

Steve sat down in front of us.

"What's going on?" Steve asked

"When I first joined shield I thought I was going straight. But I guess I just traded the KGB for HYDRA. I thought I knew whose lies I was telling. But I guess I can't Tell the difference anymore." Tasha said

"There's a chance that you might be in the wrong business." Steve said

"I owe you James. Another life debt." Tasha said

"It's okay." I replies

"If it was the other way around and it was down to me to save your life, now you be honest with me, would you trust me to do it?" Tasha asked

"I always have trusted you Nat. And I know Harry will have my backside if I don't protect you." I said

"I made breakfast if you guys eat that sort of thing." Sam said

We walked to the kitchen where food was on the table. We start eating the food which was pretty damn good.

"So the question is who at shield could launch a democratic missile strike?" Tasha asked

"Pierce." Steve and I said together

"Who happens to be sitting on top of the most secure in the world." Tasha said

"But he's not working alone. Zola's algorithm was on the lemurian Star." Steve said

"So was jasper sittwell." Tasha said

"So the real question is how two most wanted people in Washington with a military Sargent kidnap a shield officer in broad daylight?" Steve asked

"The answer is you don't." Sam said

He throws a file down on the table.

"What's this?" Steve asked

"Call it a Résumé." Sam said

Then I get a smile on my face. I knew exactly what Sam was doing.

"Is this bakhmala? The khandil khandil mission. That was you? You never said he was a para rescue." Tasha said

"Is this Riley?" Steve asked

"Yeah" Sam said

"I heard that they couldn't bring in the choppers because of the RPGs. What did you use? A stealth shoot?" Tasha asked

"No these." He said as he handed Steve the file

"I thought you said that you were a pilot." Steve said

"I never said pilot." Sam said with a smile

"I can't ask you to do this sam. You got out for a good reason." Steve said

"Dude Captain America needs my help. So there's no better reason to get back in." Sam said

"Where can we get our hands on one of these?" Steve asked

"The last one is at fort Meade. Behind three guarded gates and a 12 inch steel wall." Sam said

"Hey listen I have clearance for that so I just need to get overs there and in the vault." I said

Then there was a knock on the door. Sam went to go open the door. We heard some talking but we couldn't make it out. Then we see Nick and granddad walk in with Tasha and Steve's uniforms. And they also had Sam's wings in hand. And the look on Steve's face was priceless when he saw granddad.

"Now what are you three doing sitting on your asses?" Nick said

"Well Nick we were planning our attack on HYDRA." I said standing up

I walked over to him and looked him in the eye. I knew exactly how to get to him. I've done this a million times before.

"You should know better by now Nicky." I said with a smirk

Then I looked at granddad.

"Is he all fixed up?" I asked

"Yep. He's good as new." Nick said

I turned to Tasha. She looked tense with him present. But when I looked at Steve he looked like a kid in a candy shop that was given a lot of money to get candy.

"Steve are you okay. You kind of look like a kid in a candy shop." I said

Everyone turned to him in shock.

"Bucky is that really you." Steve said

"Hi Steve. Long time no see punk." Granddad said with a smile

"Who are you calling punk?" Steve said

I laughed. Exactly how Nana described their friendship.

"What are you laughing at." Granddad asked

"This is exactly how Nana described your guys friendship." I said smiling

"Who is the one you call Nana?" Steve asked

"I don't think I should tell you yet Steve." I said

He nodded in understanding.

"Now Natasha I have a message from your brother." Nick said

Tasha takes the note and reads it. I don't know what it says but it makes Tasha drop to her seat with her hand covering her mouth. I don't know what Harry said in the note but it must be something to get a reaction out of Natasha like that.

"Tasha what's the matter?" I asked

"There's returners. My parents, a lot of people who thought of dead are turning up alive. And in the ministry." Tasha said

"You have a brother Romanov?" Steve asked

"Yes I do. I changed my last name after I graduated three years earlier. But it didn't help I started three years earlier than normal also." Tasha said

"Whose your brother?" Steve asked

"My friend Harry, Steve. He and Tasha are famous for taking down a madman. Tasha in the final battle but Harry since they were a year old." I said

Thinking about moldy gives me the chills down my spine. I know he's dead but he still gives people fear. Maybe I should ask granddad, Nana or Steve if they helped fight against Gellert or not during World War 2. Then something hit Nick like a shit ton of bricks and smirked.

"Oh I almost forgot these. I have all your uniforms. They have no tracker or anything on them so they are safe." Nick said

"Gimme gimme." Tasha said snapping out of her funk

Nick handed her the black cat suit. Then he handed Steve and Sam their stuff. And they went to go get ready.

"So what's the plan?" Nick asked

"We need to stop project insight from deployment. And we need to take shield down." I said

"There maybe other ways then to take shield down." Nick said

"No sir. We have to take shield down. We don't know how many HYDRA agents are out there. They may try and get back in." I say

"Are you sure Sargent Barns?" Nick asked

"I'm sure Colonel Fury. We need to do this. We have no other choice but to do so." I say

I smirked. I was happy that I finally pulled the Colonel card on him. He groaned.

"How did you figure out that I was a Colonel?" Fury asked

"I have my resources that I will not give." I say

Steve, Nat and Sam came out all dressed in their Greer ready for action.

"Ready for this?" I asked

They all said yeah then we went off to shield headquarters to get jasper sittwell. Once we got our info for the the carriers we drove as fast as we could to exchange the chips for the killing machines. Maria Hill decided to help us with our mission. While Steve was giving an announcement in the building me and Tasha were doing the chips while granddad and Sam were fighting off the bad guys. It took most of the day but we did it. We won. Be defeated HYDRA.

End of Flashback*


End file.
